


Under The Silver Sky Will I Walk (Because I Must Find My Way Back Home)

by colorworld



Series: The 6th Guardian (In Progress) [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 13 year olds rock, F/M, Family Reunites, Hurt Gamora (Marvel), Hurt Peter Quill, Lotsa Tears, Parent Gamora (Marvel), Parent Peter Quill, Peter Quill Gamora daughter, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Peter Quill and Gamora love their daughter, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Peter Quill, Quill daughter, Teenager, alien slave planet, look at this independent badass teen making her way back home, lotsa hugs, make sure theyre dead before you leave :), mention of sexual abuse, mention of slavery, no slavery occur, none occurs, someone dies a gruesome death, theres a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Kamira found the will to bring her head up. The sun was burning bright, but it wasn’t too hot. The sky was clear with its silver color, not blue like Earth or yellow like Thasis. No. It was silver as metal.“How the hell do I deal with this one?”OR Kamira Quill is mistaken for dead on an alien planet and will do whatever it takes to find her family.





	Under The Silver Sky Will I Walk (Because I Must Find My Way Back Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is crap but its a good start on Starmora content waiting to come so basically I hope you enjoy if youre reading (somehow?) and all kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

She lost them. 

 

Or, well, more like they lost her, but what exactly was a thirteen-year-old supposed to think?

 

It was an ambush. Many people would drool at the idea of actually being able to kill the Guardians of the Galaxy, including Peter and Gamora Quill’s daughter, but them actually doing it would be rare considering the raw power of the team...This time, however, was different.

 

Now, because it was different, Kamira Meredith Quill was left alone on Catoora VI alone under the silver sky that would soon fade to black. She could see it with her dark eyes, just like her mom’s. The electric blue sun this planet orbited around was going to set in the distance soon, and there would be no moon to light her way. She highly doubted the stars would be any help to her, for she could not hope for the best but only the worst. 

 

Kamira had finished her session of crying only just now, still sitting on the cracked cream-colored flat ground. Her long and glossy black locks hung down and covered her face that was in her knees. She was alone and afraid with all of these bodies around her. She shot them. She shot them dead with her own blaster because if she didn’t, each of them would kill her. 

 

Her mom would’ve told her not to cry and her dad would’ve hugged her tight. Her voice and his touch were some of the greatest comforts there were. They’d always been there for her...Now they weren’t.

 

Her parents weren’t dead, but Kamira bet they thought she was. The windstorm, bringing rocks into the air and none of them could really see. Her mom was probably melting down, shattered into pieces because her daughter was gone. Her dad was alone, maybe, holding a picture he said he kept of the two of them because it was his favorite. Both of them on Draguna on the perfect beach, a place he compared to Bora Bora, wherever that was. 

 

Kamira found the will to bring her head up. The sun was burning bright, but it wasn’t too hot. The sky was clear with its silver color, not blue like Earth or yellow like Thasis. No. It was silver as metal. 

 

“How the hell do I deal with this one?”

 

She already had looked for her com and any way to communicate with her parents or any of the Guardians, but her com was gone and she didn’t find it in any of the pockets of the dead men. The teenager found herself twirling around, barely seeing the possible-village in the extreme distance. She wasn’t hungry or thirsty, not unfit, either. Her feet would probably be able to do it. 

 

Kamira started walking without stop, the bodies she had shot to death would rot over time with nature’s assistance. They wouldn’t follow her. They wouldn’t hurt her again. 

 

It’s been a while since she’s walked like this, considering that they traveled some. Generally, they were settled, though. Back on Earth in Missouri were her dad was from, they rented a house. She liked home, even though it was kinda small and quiet. It wasn’t too far from bigger cities, though, like Kansas City or St. Louis. The places she really wanted to visit, though, were places like Paris with the Eiffel Tower, or maybe her mom’s planet. If she had known where her dad was from, why couldn’t she know where her mom was from?

 

Endless is how Kamira would describe it. These flats were massive, almost like Missouri fields, but without the occasional tornado and the storms that brought them. God, did she really hate bad weather. At least the storm was over, or she’d be on the ground huddling herself together underneath her black leather jacket. 

 

Maybe she needed to run, to have her heart pump and her breaths thrust in and out of her mouth and nose. It could make a difference, right? Yeah, the village was getting closer, but it wasn’t there yet and that was a problem...Of course, unless there was more trouble lying there than she had already endured.

 

Kamira was good at missing things like she already did. Maybe she had too many attachments, but that was just the way she was. She craved the scent of home, the scent of a fall candle her mom was curious to try. She wanted to feel the sofa, maybe watch the old Star Wars movies with her dad again. God, she wanted to see Emmy, their Golden Retriever dog her parents surprised her with on her birthday this year. Her best friend, though in a whole different area of the Earthean country and sometimes the planet, she missed. They had been talking about meeting up in a few weeks when Clara had a loophole where Kamira could stay over for a week or Clara would stay at her home. Yeah, they didn’t see each other every single day, but they did frequently, and their friendship was unbreakable, even over distance. 

 

She wished it could all stop. All of this space stuff. Yeah, Rocket helped defeat Thanos and everything, but she thought all the bad was over...How much could these people really have against her family-or were they just more murderers and thieves like there were everywhere?

 

Kamira wanted to simply break down and cry again, but she wouldn’t. She was getting closer, or at least the teen had convinced herself of that. The sun was getting closer to its set, and when that happened, what if more criminals came out? She thought her dad mentioned that this planet was very dangerous at night.

 

If something happened to her, it was inevitable that Kamira’s last thoughts would probably be about how broken they would be if they lost her. If Mantis touched them, she’d scream and cry for a very long time. And God, Clara? She couldn’t stand the idea of her best friend-no, sister, crying. Especially over someone like her, sometimes worth much, sometimes not. 

 

The sun was getting closer to its fall, Kamira could see it without turning to face it on her right. The silver of the sky was darkening. It would soon become black, no mercy for her sight. It was a beautiful thing when suns set on all of these other planets...But not when she needed to see how to get to a village because she was fucking abandoned on accident since they thought she was dead. 

 

There were other contributing factors for them not finding her sooner. Maybe they were too horrified to pick up her body, lifeless and all. Could’ve been other people trying to kill them. Kamira had no way of knowing at all. She was alone, her only tool her body because that would take her home.

 

It’s slightly closer than she thought. Just slightly. Blue is mixing into the silver sky, white and even more blue graces the landscape. There is nothing out here. It is Missouri...But definitely not home. 

 

Her feet are slowly starting to ache. Kamira comes up with two choices: she could walk and let any pain linger longer, or she could run and it hurt more for a shorter period of time. 

 

Her body stopped. 

 

She is standing heer, a small breeze graces her light-skinned face with its light powdered blush. She is frozen in between what she can do. Two options and one could help her more than the other. 

 

Kamira keeps walking.

 

She can’t waste her energy. 

 

His old nineteen-seventies-and-eighties music is playing in her head, bouncing off its edges. Her dad really loved and took pride in his old music, so unlike the new pop-y music of today. Obviously, she really liked it, too, explaining the sounds of Jimmy Eats World going around like crazy. Would she be a Quill if she  _ didn’t _ like old music?

 

It was closer, now. Kamira bet it was a few miles, left. How long has it been? She really didn’t know. It felt long though. So. Fucking. Long. 

 

It was inside her to run, but she didn’t know if that was wise. Kamira knew she had some stamina, but was it enough? Running wasn’t that hard for her, but a few miles? ...Possibly one. 

 

One was better than nothing. 

 

She’d sprint, it was the most efficient way, right? If she was going to go fast, she might as well go the fastest and she’d get there quicker no matter what, right?

 

So she did. 

 

She’d be back in her bed, eventually. Kamira would let her dog attack her with love again, eventually. Kamira would see her family again, eventually. It just took time, but Kamira was notably impatient. 

 

The mile passed slowly, yet quickly. It took about ten minutes, and it left Kamira out of breath, but it was worth it. She would be there quicker. She would be home minutes quicker. 

 

Water. God, did she want water. But she had none, so quenching her thirst would have to wait. 

 

Her energy was completely stripped from her body, pushing her down to barely even walking. The sky was now showing the sun’s set. Night was coming, and it wouldn’t be sweet to a teenage girl walking in the middle of the rock flats. 

 

Kamira was still walking, though it felt strenuous and her feet wanted to stop feeling pain. It was bad, but not that bad, as Kamira would say. She was an optimist, usually...Even in times like now. 

 

But, of course, she wanted to collapse within the next five minutes. 

 

Or, you know, scream until something good happened. 

 

The sun was nearly below the horizon, and intense fear was rising water in Kamira. She could see rowdy people at a far edge of the village, kicking some woman around. There was a child that looked like it was begging for something. Maybe water. This didn’t look like a place where water would be plentiful. Too dry, the cracked ground having dust blown up from its ant-sized canyons of dark. 

 

She felt like panicking, but she needed to get home. 

 

A mechanic hover whirring was arising in her ears, making Kamira turn her head and a breeze hit her hair. For defense reasons, she pulled out her blaster and pointed. 

 

“Missy, no reason to shoot!”

 

“Why you out here? There’s nothing,” Kamira continues to point. 

 

“Because it’s dangerous as shit out here at night, I’m surprised you haven’t already been hurt by the gangs! Get in the back seat, I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

 

Kamira goes close to the hover ship and this man, dark hair and his eyes are deep purple, skin a shade of tan. He was particularly handsome, but untrustworthy just as anyone would be here, she bet. 

 

“Why really should I go with you?”

 

“Kid, I’m not planning on hurting you, I’m literally going to drop you off at the safe house. Just get in the back seat, not like you have to even talk to me.”

 

Kamira is still holding her blaster, but will not hesitate to shoot him if he makes a dirty move. She climbs into the back seat and he starts the hover ship to the village. 

 

“What’s this place called?” Kamira asks. She’s leaned back into her seat, legs crossed and feet resting at last. 

 

“Yandry. Not special, obviously. Just a poor little village that almost no one can leave. Too many people are in debt over work or such to do so. There’s ships, though, to get out of here.”

 

Kamira’s eyes grow. “I need to get on one!”

 

“Uh, no, honey-”

 

“Don’t call me honey!” Kamira growls. “I need to get on a ship to Earth, or at least one of the closest interspace stations to Earth-anywhere! Drop me off on Xandar, Syrnia, Allo II, anywhere civilized and relatively safe with a functioning government!”

 

“Don’t know if I can do that, sweetheart-” He shakes his head. 

 

“Ugh, that’s a reserved nickname!” Kamira kicks his seat. “I desperately need to get home, my name is Kamira Q-” she’s about to finish her last name, but she pauses. Now wasn’t the time to paint a target on her forehead. 

 

“Kamira _ what _ ?”

 

She isn’t responding.

 

“Please, kid, I know who you are. It’s not a problem with me, but it’s going to be a problem with everyone else here. I don’t have business with slave-trading kids, but they all do.”

 

“...S-slave trade?”

 

“Yeah, they’re gonna want to use you for labor or sex, anything they can make you do. That’s why the safehouse you’re going to is my house.”

 

Kamira grumpily sits back in her seat, practically reclining. “You can’t be the only trustworthy person on this damn planet.”

 

“Yes I am, you’ll learn that when you get to the village.” He didn’t want to reveal her to where exactly she’d learn all that from. “Why the hell you here in the first place?”

 

“My parents were tracking down a criminal here, but there was an ambush and there was also that big rock storm, so they ended up leaving...They thought I was dead. I was lying face on the ground.”

 

He sighed. “Sorry, kid...That’s no fun.”

 

“Yeah, no, it really isn’t. But if you’re so trustworthy, what’s your name?” Kamira inquires. 

 

“...Matian.”

 

“May-shen?” She pronounces.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Odd,” Kamira mumbles. 

 

“As your skin with that hair?” He comments on her light sandy skin and black hair that faded to magenta at the bottom half, specifically dyed to be like her mom’s, but not the exact same color. 

 

“Genetics, dear.”

 

“Don’t call me dear,” Matian sharply corrects. 

 

“Then don’t call me honey or sweetheart!”

 

Matian sighs. “Sure thing, Quill Junior.”

 

“That works.”

 

They arrive in a whole yard of hover ships, the planet now under a black sky’s mercy. Kamira’s face falls and slightly pales at the sound of yelling and men talking in a sexual abusive manner about slave women? 

 

“Go fast, you’ll be fine,” Matian murmurs as he puts an arm around the teenager, quickly ushering her past people and men who are practically drooling at the sight of them. 

 

“She’s a pretty one, Heshlepar!”

 

Matian rolls his eyes. “Ignore them and they’ll go away,” He whispers to the shorter girl beside him.

 

“Oh, we’re not going away, Heshlepar, until you explain how you got this nice pu-”

 

“Eiortan, fucking don’t,” Matian scolds, forcing the girl’s head down as they enter a doorway. Once inside, he slams the door and Kamira backs away, watching him lock maybe eight different forms of locking including physical metal locks, scan I.D, and barricading with a heavy-looking chair. “I’m sorry, kid, it’s really dangerous here. Those people are animals.”

 

“I can see that,” Kamira coldly agrees. “How do I get home?”

 

Matian goes to one side of the maybe eight-hundred-square-foot hut, no walls separating anywhere. The window blinds are closed, and there is only one lamp dimly lighting the place up. He plops down on a feathery sofa. “There’s a few options, some more preferable than others. The least preferable ones include faking that you’re my slave that has to do enough work to pay me and leave, or we just escape and risk getting killed by everyone here.”

 

“I’m not doing option A. Happy to do option B. You’re not defenseless, I see all of your blasters and weapons on that wall over there.”

 

Matian looks at his wall of knives, axes, blasters, and detonators. He sighs. “You really have no idea how many times this village has been burnt down.”

 

“Has been what?!” She yells. 

 

Matian stomps on the floor, and it looks like that it’s going to hurt his foot. “You’ll blow our cover if you yell at me, Kamira, so don’t yell or make any loud noise unless it sounds like I’m abusing you.”

 

Kamira shakes her head. “This place is sick,” She seethes. 

 

“I know, that’s why I’m helping you get out of here.”

 

Kamira swallows. “There’s gotta be an option C.”

 

“Well...we can leave in the very early morning, but that’s kandules away.”

 

“A what?” Kamira blinks. She sits down on the giant green bean-bag like gel seat by an indention in the wall, maybe ten feet from Matian. 

 

“Kandule, the unit of time here.”

 

“The? There’s not multiple?”

 

Matian sighs. “My point is, there’s not a lot of time between now and morning, and we need a plan.”

 

“Wouldn’t our terms be shoot, stab, shoot, stab?” Kamira furrows her dark brows. 

 

“No, none of the weapons here are powerful enough to really kill anyone.”

 

Kamira pulls her blaster out of her holster. “Do you want me to mcfucking shoot this at your face?”

 

“Kamira-”

 

“Because I can and will shoot this at your face and you will realize that we can get out of here with just this blaster!” 

 

“Don’t you da-”

 

Kamira shoots the blaster at the floor, creating a quite big, burnt out hole. 

 

“Qarqas, kid, that...could get us out of here.”

 

Kamira smirks. 

 

“But it doesn’t mean you’re any less naive.”

 

Kamira frowns. 

 

About fifteen minutes pass and the sun is already starting to rise, baffling Kamira and her dark eyes, baby pink eyeshadow smeared and faded. All Matian could do was roll his eyes at the thirteen-year-old. It wasn’t his plan to become a babysitter. 

 

Matian stands up from his place, now armed with a blaster and a throw-knife, long and golden. The knife is in his left pocket and the blaster is in his right hand. “Okay, the only thing we are going to do is sprint to the shipyard. You follow my lead, okay? If something happens, just go to the giant black and red ship, it’s rounded out and-”

 

“I’ll see it, Heshlepar.”

 

“That’s a really bad swear word.”

 

“No it’s not, it was on the electronic face board by your face. Matian Heshlepar.”

 

Matian just looks at her seriously. 

 

“Sorry, I’m naive and I  _ even _ lack observationt.”

 

Matian sighs. “What have I done?” He murmurs. 

 

They’re both at the door, waiting to charge. They don’t see anyone outside from the only side window, but there could be and they wouldn’t know it. The two of them would have to sprint to all of their ability, or they wouldn’t make it. 

 

“You ready, kid? Anything can happen now.”

 

Kamira sighs. “I’m going home. I’ll never be more ready.”

 

“Sure, think like that,” Matian murmurs. 

 

Kamira ignores his remark and opens up the now-unlocked door, her legs launching before she is growingly feet and feet ahead of Matian, barely hearing him swear under his breath. There is no noise except the feet against the ground, the sight of dust rising up is there as well as the return of the blue sun, illuminating the world and the sky brightly with saturated intensity. Kamira is ahead of Matian and she is quick to spot the ship she spoke of. Big, black and red, and rounded just as Matian spoke of. She speeds her pace, panting, but still moving. Kamira is closer and closer and her hand smacks the rail of the ship rear, running inside.

 

A scream is behind her. 

 

Kamira sweeps around. “MATIAN!” She shouts. 

 

Matian has been slammed to the ground with a huge axe to his back, two beastly aliens beside him, one steps on his back. 

 

He was dead, he had to be. Who survived a massive axe in their back?

 

Kamira slammed the button for the door to close and she made a intense sprint for the cockpit, starting up the ship. Her parents had taught her basic ship machinery and such, she could pilot a few things. 

 

The ship rose up into the air, launching off into the atmosphere and then the vastness of space. No one would follow her...right?

 

Kamira turned on the autopilot and the invisibility shield, setting destination for Earth. She sees the ETA, though:

 

A day.

 

Well, not a full twenty four hours, but a still-agonizing ten hours. 

 

Kamira is feeling the tears rise up in her eyes, threatening to spill out...Who was she kidding? They were out and wouldn’t stop.

 

Her body slid onto the floor, huddling her body together with her knees tucked in. Her head’s strands of black hair shrouded her face. Kamira was now back at the beginning, having started over. 

 

She was alone, just like she was before. 

  
  
  


They lost her. 

 

Or, well, their daughter lost them, but what were two parents supposed to think?

 

There wasn’t exactly a healthy coping mechanism, really. There were a lot of neutral ones, though, like Gamora avoiding eating her and her daughter’s favorite snack food, or Peter holding the picture of him and Kamira on Draguna. 

 

Peter tried his best to be strong when he lost someone. He doesn’t always end up succeeding, though. When his mom died, he ran. When Yondu died, he cried so hard and wouldn’t come out of his room for a day. When he found out Gamora died, he sacrificed the fate of the universe to try to punch the shit out of Thanos. But when his daughter died? Gamora was in the process of figuring that one out. 

 

She herself wasn’t able to go inside her daughter’s room, a place that was the epitome of her. A few Star Wars posters, a magenta-flower bed duvet, a peach-shaped rug. She had a wall of pictures off whatever “Tumblr” was. The faux pearl earrings she bought a few weeks ago sat on a petite mint tray, a stuffed baby dinosaur sat on her bed with her baby blue throw blanket. Emmy would wander inside of there, wondering where Kamira was, and would always snuggle with Gamora for comfort when she realized that she may not be home for a while...or maybe never again. 

 

It was a dark day outside. It was supposed to be bad weather, but the two of them didn’t really care. As long as Emmy didn’t go outside, they didn’t really care about much. Their daughter was dead. How do they recover from this one?

 

There was a lot Kamira had wanted to do with her life. She wanted to go to Paris, and she wanted to go so badly. They were going to take her this summer. She would’ve finally had her picture in front of it in the lavender purple skater dress she loved so much. Kamira loved going to the roller skating rink, the same one that Peter taught her how at. And Clara…

 

Oh God,  _ Clara _ ?

 

How were they going to tell their daughter’s best friend and her parents that Kamira was dead?

 

Kamira Quill and Clara Stark were the absolute best friends through anything and everything. They laughed and smiled so much. They watched movies, played games, talked to each other like no one else did. The two meant the world to each other, and the two parents bet they could tell each other anything and everything. 

 

Now, one half was gone. 

 

Gamora blamed herself. 

 

She was a rather protective parent and refused to leave her daughter alone places, even if it was home. In her past experience, leaving a fully independent adult alone could mean they could easily get in trouble or hurt (of course, her husband or sister). As a mom to her daughter, though, things that happened to others would never happen to Kamira. Even as a little girl before Thanos destroyed her planet, some kids were taken when they were alone for cult sacrifices or just plain-up harm. She can see Nebula’s body being ripped apart, minions of Thanos left alone and something she’d never know happened to them, or how she’d seen a father leave his daughter for a split second and she is taken away by another man who’s ripping her clothes up on Anduzia. Rocket wouldn’t pick up his com, nor would anyone else, and their nextdoor neighbors weren’t home, so she gave up and brought Kamira with them, hoping it wasn’t as dangerous as Peter said the contact claimed. But no. This was an ambush. They were trapped, and it killed their daughter. 

 

There were so many tears they’d cried, mostly in their bed while the other was asleep until the other woke up and tried to soothe them. Even when the other was asleep, Kamira was in their dreams. Peter’s were of memories he wanted back so bad, like the beach and the sun illuminating Kamira’s skin. Gamora’s dreams were terrifying, though, filled with noises of broken bones and the scream of her daughter she’s only heard once: in the rock storm, a scream for ‘mom’.

 

It was inside her head forever. 

 

Therefore, she would drown in the guilt. 

 

Peter stopped wondering if he needed to pinch himself long ago. It’s been four days. If this was all a dream, it would’ve been over by now...right?

 

He didn’t get his mom’s hand. He didn’t shoot Gamora with a real blaster. He didn’t help them kill Thanos, but he let Thanos kill half the universe. He didn’t save his daughter, either. 

 

So many mistakes Peter has made. He felt he didn’t deserve these breaths he’s taken. 

 

She’s drowning inside of herself despite there is physical oxygen you can breathe. Gamora felt she didn’t deserve any of the oxygen inside this home they loved so much. Kamira’s favorite caramel candle wouldn’t be lit anymore, they couldn’t bare to watch the first Star Wars anymore, even Emmy’s loose collar was hand-chosen by their daughter they took off…

 

They have a word for a child losing their parent: an orphan. But what if a parent lost their child? There was no word, so Gamora just assumed it was that horrific for most for such thing to happen.

 

If it was ten bullets for one parent, though, it was ten thousand in Gamora. 

 

“I am Groot?” The flora colossus asks. 

 

Peter is alone against the wall. He’d broken down again. Her image is in his head, but it can’t be recreated in real life, anymore. Knowing Catoora VI’s weather, her body was probably rotted, already, or swept away by another storm. He couldn’t hug her body ever again, he couldn’t protect her ever again...He couldn’t do anything with her ever again. 

 

Her soul was lost to the cruel planet forever, but maybe some of it went to the stars?

 

“You know she....you know she’s gone, Groot.”

 

“I am Groot?”

 

Peter doesn’t respond. He just sees his daughter’s face on repeat, but it’s not here physically. Her body is out of reach-she is out of reach. She’s dead-god, he hated the word dead. So many people were dead-so many people. His mom, his biological dad, Yondu, Xandarians, half the universe, him and Gamora were dead in the Soul Stone, for god’s sake! Now his own daughter? He refused to use such a blunt, forceful word with himself. She was gone...Gone could be used in a lot of ways of context, but he knew the truth, but it was still a comfort. The slightest bit of feasible comfort for a mourning and a broken man. 

  
  


“I felt the same way as you when my daughter died, Quill,” Drax admits in the silence maybe half-an-hour later after Groot leaves him be. 

 

Peter just gives the barest of nod without looking at his friend.

 

“Except I was more violent….and furious,” Drax adds. He sits beside Peter on the comfortable green sofa in the living room, darkness is outside from the typical Missouri storminess, and it definitely matches the mourning of a lost child. 

 

Again, Peter is silent. Kamira is still in his head. He sees her as a baby, a toddler, a just-barely teenager. She was all of that...And she is gone like everyone else who isn’t his closest friends or Gamora. 

 

“Camaria...was like Kamira in some ways, in some ways not. They were both beautiful, smart...happy...Camaria was taller, though, her skin was a little rougher and gray, but she shares a sense of humor with Kamira.”

 

God, Peter felt like he was going to start bawling any second if Drax didn’t fucking stop, but he couldn’t physically move, he couldn’t shout, he couldn’t scream, he could smash a vase against the wall, but what would it do?

 

Nothing. 

 

Absolutely nothing. 

 

“I’m sorry, Quill,” Drax murmurs. It’s not worth anymore effort, though, so he sighs and leaves the man to be alone, but the radiation of Peter’s mourning reached him wherever he went. 

  
  
  


There’s a noise outside. It’s not the storm, Peter realizes two hours after Drax leaves. It’s mechanical, or it sounds mechanical. It’s like a ship…

 

A non-Earthean ship. 

 

Peter almost trips trying to get to a window, bringing Gamora’s attention up from an almost-sleep with Emmy on the sofa. “Peter?” Her voice softly comes. 

 

“There’s a ship out there.”

 

“What?” She’s confused. 

 

“It’s one of the one at the shipyard from...Catoora VI.”

 

Emmy leaps off Gamora and the green woman finds her knife, storming outside through the side door.

 

“Gamora, wait!” He runs after her, as does the dog. Peter snatches his blaster on the way out the door, immediately aiming at the ship.

 

But a body walks out that was never supposed to. 

 

It’s the slender, five-foot-six body that has her black-to-pink hair and dark eyes, the bits of Gamora’s facial markings with silver and mint. There’s a bruise on her face and a smeared expression in her eyes...But it’s her.

 

How can it be  _ her _ ?

 

“ _ Kamira _ ?”

 

Never had the girl heard such a hopeful whisper in her life.

 

Kamira sprints down the ship ramp, surprised she doesn’t trip over her own feet from the extra speed, given she ran down a ramp. She crashes into her dad’s arms, her father’s embrace so instant, so tight, so warm, so  _ fucking _ missed. 

 

Gamora finds it surreal, frozen in her own body. She failed and this wasn’t real. Her daughter wasn’t being embraced by her own father, no, life wasn’t fair or sweet. So why was Peter hugging her and Emmy running to lick Kamira’s face with adoration?

 

Her steps are so hesitant, because it was like seeing Peter again in the soul stone, just as she did her mom, or coming back from the orange world. Anything surreal came up on her face after another...Was this one real just like they were? Could she trust a fourth time?

 

Kamira kisses and hugs her precious Emmy, feeling her golden fur and looking into her dark, adorable eyes. But then she looks up and over and it’s her mom. Her mom is there, shocked. 

 

The reaction doesn’t necessarily stun Kamira. She’s heard the stories and knows her mom is incredibly uneasy to trust things. But Kamira stands up and walks over, anyways, familiar with the touch of her from the start. She hears her shattering into tears and crying, her whisper of, “you’re alive…”

 

“I’m right here, mom...I’m right here.”

 

“Hey honey, Kam? We should probably go inside before it starts storming.”

  
  


“How did you get home?” Peter asks. 

 

A freshly-showered Kamira dressed in her favorite panda-themed pajamas answered as she plopped down on the sofa beside her dad. “Got to a village, found a ship, and set off.”

 

“That’s all?” He wraps an arm around her like he usually does. 

 

“No, a guy picked me up in a hovercraft to get me to the village, so-”

 

“A guy?” Peter blinks protectively. What is some random guy doing around his daughter?

 

“Just a local citizen....He, um, died, though,” Kamira remembers quietly. She crosses her legs Indian style on the sofa. 

 

“Oh...God, honey, I’m sorr-”

 

“I’m home now, right? That’s what matters,” She smiles weakly, trying to push away the memories of the past-but they were so recent and so painful. The images going away was nearly unfathomable. 

 

Thunder hovers over their home as the trees are being attacked by the heavy rain and wind. She’s never going to get over it, will she? Did her home state, of all places, have to be a bad weather target?

 

“There’s no warnings, or anything, sweetheart. We’re good.”

 

Kamira nods. “Just a little scary.”

 

“I know, Kam, I know...Do you wanna watch a movie Maybe it’ll make you feel better?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Which one?” Gamora asks as she comes over to sit next to her family, Emmy hopping up next to her, their daughter in between them and the golden retriever cuddling over Gamora’s lap from her left. 

 

The interspecies daughter smirks. “Star Wars.”

 

Gamora playfully rolls her eyes while Peter adds, “Which Star Wars?”

 

“A New Hope?”

 

So within fifteen minutes, her family sits with buttery popcorn and greasy fingers happily together watching something the two parents thought they’d never get to see their daughter be satisfied with ever again. In this moment in space and time, there is nothing in the world except the four of them as a family reunited and whole again. A daughter with her mother and father, a mother with her husband and daughter, a father with his wife and daughter, and a precious dog with its human family. 

 

Even as it is starting to hail outside, which frightens Kamira to death, she is with her family again and it was going to be okay. What hail?   
  



End file.
